


Undertale Prompts

by SteamySpectacles



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamySpectacles/pseuds/SteamySpectacles
Summary: Prompts and ideas for myself if I ever write. Alternatively, free for adoption!
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

\- Edge and Red met Stretch and Blue and have been having friendly visits in Underswap for a month or two. Edge & Blue and Stretch & Red get on particularly a bit better due to their common personalities

\- Edge has been eyeing Blue with an intense want, in many ways

\- Edge needs time along with Blue, private time uninterrupted. He wants to make Blue his. Edge does to Fell Alphys and blackmails her to produce a serum for him that will induce a monsters heat

\- On a later night, in Swap. The four are having lunch together, and Edge slips the strum into Blue’s hot chocolate while in the kitchen. Over the afternoon, Blue starts to feel more unwell

\- Stretch expresses concern for his brother. But Red helps him relax. When night falls, Edge insists that he can watch over Blue and take care of him while Red drags him to Fell Grillby’s

\- Blue goes to bed feeling hot and uncomfortable and confused. After an hour Edge is sitting downstairs, pleased that the serum is taking effect. He hops to his feet and strolls to Blues door, smug about his plan.

\- After composing himself he steps into Blues room. Blue is appreciative of the company and for a little bit they have a deep conversation and even laugh about the similarities with their brothers. All while both of them have a fierce fire in their souls, both of a different kind

-Blues eyes start to go hazy and through his exhaustion, closes his eyes in an attempt to rest. Edge sits by Blue on the bed and cups Blues cheek with his hand. Blue, no longer knowing himself, pushes his face into the hand and softly keens at the physical touch

\- A spark ignites on Edge and he draws his hand away. Both now slowly explore up under Blues shirt, feeling every detail of his ribs. Blue writhes and softly moans at how good this feels, slightly surprised in proportion to the soft touch itself

\- //heat f*cking scenes in Blue’s bedroom//

\- Meanwhile at Grillby’s, Red and Stretche’s somewhat drunken conversation winds round back to the mention of Blue. Thinking of Blue, Stretch pardons himself to go back and check on Blue. He walks outside and blips home. The living room and kitchen are empty and silent, and he hears muffled noises coming from Blues room

\- Climbing the stairs, naturally silent, he reaches Blues door and starts to hear the muffled noises clearer. Unbelieving, he opens the door a slither to check and sees Blue and Edge completely lost in each other. In shock Stretch blips back to outside Grillby’s and starts to break down crying. Edge had noticed his leave, and proudly ‘helps’ Blue in heat through the night

\- //heat f*cking scenes in Blue’s bedroom//

\- Red feels the magic of Stretch’s return blip but after minutes of waiting he doesn’t come back in. Red finds him in the alley, completely broken. Stretch opens up to Red that he loved Blue and wanted to be with him and be his first, and briefly details what happened in the house. Stretch stays over at Red’s that night

\- Then some next morning angst, tension, and confrontation with all 4 of them at the swap house. But! Blue, while feeling completely wrecked (too polite to complain about any of this of course), does not remember anything of the night, his memory completely fuzzy from ‘illness’. Once he starts to put the pieces together and realises what Stretch and Edge are stating is all true, Blue is distraught beyond words.

\- Blue cries to Edge that he liked Edge and would have given him a chance if he had just asked him out on a date. Stretch is just going through all hells with this and Blue is suffering.

-//Lord I don’t know what conclusion to give this fic, I’m not good with angst and hurt, or especially conclusions and endings//


	2. Prompts and ideas for myself if I ever write. Alternatively, free for adoption!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and ideas for myself in future. Or up for adoption!

\- Edge starts to learn more about his brother and genuinely care for him

\- Cue Edge beginning to care for his community and try to help improve living situation instead of brutally ruling wrong doers with an iron fist

\- All to improve Red's life

\- Red notices this change and calls Edge out on going soft. As the town is seeing this as a weakness and discipline is falling fast.

\- Red takes Edge to Alphys and she develops a machine to bring out the 'evil' attitude in Edge.

\- They run Edge through the machine, but immediately they do not see any change. 

\- Insert reference to eyelights. Edge actually now has a split personality, where one is very caring and optimising, while the other is cold and violent.

\- Unknowing to Edge, the violent personality flickers into control subtly. 

\- He kills some petty monsters.

\- Ends up beating Red.

\- Edge finds Red terrified of him, tries to comfort him and asks what's wrong.

\- Red tells Edge that he did this to him. Disbelief.

\- Violent Edge has an altercation with either Undyne or Alphys. The machine is broken as a result.

\- More scenes of violent Edge and Red. Red is completely at his mercy, but is trying to get through each day alive as he tries to find the parts.

\- Red somehow has to use the machine on violent Edge when he will not submit.


	3. Spin the bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad times turn around

\- it’s halloween  
\- papyrus wants to make better friends with the royal guard so he can increase his popularity and chances getting into the guard  
\- invites them over for Halloween party + alphys as undynes plus one  
\- greater dog doesn’t show (insert reason)  
\- after some drinks they play spin the bottle  
\- undyne matches with alphys and they get 5 minutes to smooch, paps let’s them use his room, and barges in when timer is up  
\- dogamy and dogaressa match up after dogaressa spins lesser dog but dogamy gets possessive and she has to spin again (getting dogamy), papyrus let’s them, papyrus gives them 5 to smooch in the small room under the sink  
\- sans and doggo match up, and they go up to sans’ room, instead of smooching doggo straight away pulls out his cock and jumps sans’ bones (heh) //nc//  
\- ‘how about putting your lips around this instead’  
\- the five minutes is up but this time lesser insists with papyrus he go get them  
\- papyrus ignorantly goes along and goes with alphys and undyne to the DVD collection to pick out a DVD  
\- doggamy and dogaressa are just nuzzling on the lounge  
\- lesser joins in on the /nc/, maybe end with them ‘marking their territory’ and blackmailing sans that they won’t let him in the guard if anyone/paps finds out, and sans is a ‘good brother’ ‘doing anything for papyrus’  
\- with this time passing, alphys smells something burning and papyrus runs into the kitchen to check on dinner, keeping him busy and oblivious of how much time the three members have been upstairs  
\- yeah, sans is a wrecked mess  
\- doggo and lesser come down and eventually say sans is too shy/embarrassed to come down and paps hears the shower turn on


	4. Show Quote Archive

\- S1E2  
does hold a brutal almost prime evil thrill. The rush of adrenaline as you snuff the flame of life from your victims wick does bring with it an incredible surge of power. This barbaric sensation is quickly eclipsed however by endless waves of guilt, crashing against you in a storm of remorse which has been whipped into a frenzy of self hatred. Whether it be a crime of passion or in cold blood, is morally void of all sense and all reason. It is a brutal, malicious, often time consuming act of ungodly evil.


End file.
